


Sweet Music [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dragons and Their Boys [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Gundam Wing, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Violin and Flute Scene, only with dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The violin and the flute sang together, sharp-sweet and husky notes winding around each other like two dragons rising in a tight spiral. The high, vaulted ceilings only amplified it, so that the music spilled over into the garden.Two dragons who had just met, Heavyarms judged from the times they didn't keep in formation and one would lag or add a few entirely unnecessary flourishes, but outside of battles dragons only flew inside each other's trajectory for very specific reasons."Nice mating ritual. Getting you anywhere yet?"AU, Gundams as dragons.





	Sweet Music [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374925) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/05%20Sweet%20Music.mp3) | 5:14 | 3.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Dragons%20and%20Their%20Boys.m4b) | 1:07:23 | 31.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Flying Away_ by Hikaru Midorikawa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
